The automatic switched optical network (abbreviated as ASON) is a new generation network which can complete the automatic switch function under the control of route selections and signalings. The appearance of the ASON provides automation control and management means for large capacity traffic. The ASON network has the characteristic of being able to be used as a carrier network, and when the ASON is used as a carrier network, it can provide reliable delivery service for service networks such as IP, 3G, soft switch, etc.; and when the ASON is used as a service network, it can directly provide services such as high quality Ethernet private line (abbreviated as EPL), bandwidth distributed according to demands, optical virtual private network, etc.
The ASON introduces an independent control plane on the basis of the original management plane and delivery plane of the conventional SDH network. The main functions of the management plane are establishing, confirming and monitoring paths and coordinating the function implementations of the control plane and delivery plane, comprising functions such as fault management, configuration management (resource allocation and release), performance management, security management, charging management, etc.; the control plane is consist of a group of communication entities which are supported by the signaling network and capable of realizing the functions such as establishment, release, monitoring, maintenance of connections and etc.; and the delivery plane comprises a delivery network element used for implementing a cross function and provides functions of payload delivery, performance monitoring, fault detection and protection switching.
In the relevant art, when the ASON control plane establishes multiple calls or establishes multiple services under the same call, the routes between each of the calls or between different services under the same call either are not separated or completely separated. However, the users always hope that the routes carrying different calls or different services under the same call are separated maximally while the network resources also are sufficiently used. And not only multiple services using the same path is avoided but also the situation that routes cannot be found while there are enough resources can be avoided. The routes separation solution in relevant art still cannot meet the above user demands.